User talk:3-D
Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 01:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Worm Drake Makes sense to me. I don't see why it wouldn't work for that archetype's support. Speedball 09:08, 24 September 2008 (UTC) hey. what kind of deck do you have?User:Land_of_dogs info can you tell me how you do that link?? for the DT04-JP030 can you give me the code?? it would be a big help ^-^ User:Dragon240 ok thanks got too many HTML and CSS in my head Errata Table I know about the table. I'm just getting the errata lore in now and then come back later and do the table properly. Thx for the message anyway. :) Astromath 23:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Once I'm done my own personal spreadsheet database, I plan on going through each individual card to see what I can fix or add, that would include fixing the errata tables that I or someone else did. What I'm doing now is incidental to creating my database. Gradius' Option Here is an errata where the standard errata table template that you gave me won't work. Both the card title AND lore have changed. I'm not sure how to fix this. I would like to know so when I do get around to fixing my own edits to the standard format, it'll be correct. Thx. How about this, you fix up this particular card and I can copy what you have done. Astromath 03:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) You don't show that the card title has been errata'd other than the card picture? Otherwise What you have is perfect. Suppose only the card title has been errata'd (e.g. Luster Dragon to Luster Dragon #2) without an errata for the lore. How do you handle that? Is that a different errata template? --Astromath 14:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Never mind. I just found an example of a name change using the errata table template: After the Struggle from After Genocide. --Astromath 20:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Errata table addition If you want to look at a an errata table I did for Sakuretsu Armor, you can see I added other card prefixes that use the same lore under an "also" clause. This is part of what I have planned for the future. This way somebody looking at the table can see which cards go with which errata. The errata will include the earliest that errata shows up. I also have the prefixes in order of release date. In the meantime, I will continue doing what I'm doing just to get something there and go back later to standardize it (unless somebody else beats me to it). --Astromath 00:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) yo where did you get the names of crms cards english? and why isnt 56 up glads inner strength but it said you made a change, guess someone else put them then RE: Card Artworks Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar I'm just wondering how come the artworks for Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar has been placed as a candidate for deletion because I'm aware of the few errors on the article but i don't know how to fix it. I did check with Deltaneos before making the article and he/she said that it was fine to make an article on it. --Trivi-AM 21:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Gold Series 2 Please don't keep erasing the cards list on the page. It was confirmed by Yumi Hoashi, Vice President of Card Business for Konami Digital Entertainment himself. I'm pretty sure that if he says the cards r in the set, im pretty sure they're in the set. Just b/c other sites haven't confirmed it, doesn't mean it isn't true. Mr.Archfreak couple things. 1st, UDE hasn't updated any of there sites, they even shut down Metagame.com. Not only that, but its pretty hard to find alot of stuff on Konami's website. Since Konami is in control of yugioh tcg, u pretty much have to go w/ their officals' word on this. Mr.Archfreak